


The Hardest Kind Of Resistance

by clockworknobody



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional tags will be added, F/M, M/M, gay relationship, new relationships, pornstar Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworknobody/pseuds/clockworknobody
Summary: Magnus Bane makes love for a living. Except, it's not really making love—it's sex. That's all it is. It's a means to keep a roof over his head. One night, he goes out to local club called Pandemonium and meets a striking young man with black hair and hazel eyes...





	The Hardest Kind Of Resistance

**Chapter One**

 

 

 

As Magnus Bane positions himself out on the leather couch with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants leaving very little to the imagination, he can't help but let his mind wander. The scenario of the latest scene is this: Magnus's character's boyfriend comes home after a long conference meeting, and Magnus's character greets him with a seductive suggestion of a shower. It's an idiotic scenario, but he's desperate. Magnus is already behind on his rent for this month, and he's willing to do just about anything to get the money. 

Sex means nothing to Magnus. He lost his virginity when he was seventeen and entered the porn industry the week after he turned eighteen. He's bisexual and a top and a bottom, which makes him an instant sensation in the industry.

"Everyone ready?" the director asks, settling into his chair.

"Ready," the other boy in the scene responds, giving a thumbs-up.

"Magnus?" the director asks.

"Yup," Magnus answers. _Let's just get this over with,_ he thinks.

***

After they're done filming, Magnus shakes hands with practically everybody there and lets out a relieved breath when he arrives safely at the subway. In his pocket, his phone buzzes. 

 **Hey, I was thinking we could go out tonight.** It's Magnus's friend, Catarina. They met each other in first grade, and she and their other friend, Ragnor Fell, have always been there for Magnus through all his ups and downs (of which he's had many). He's thankful for them both and tries hard not to take them for granted. 

**I don't know, Cat. I'm pretty tired.**

It's not a lie. Magnus is thoroughly tired of pretty much everything in the world. 

**But Pandemonium's open again, and I wanna check out the new second level. And Ragnor's being an old man again. Please?**

Magnus groans. A second later, she adds a picture of a puppy pouting. How can he say no to that? He may be sick of the world, but he's not _heartless_. 

 **Fine. 10:00 tonight. I'll pick you up,** Magnus texts back. 

***

Despite his current shitty mood, Magnus can't help but be excited about getting dressed up. Everyone knows that Pandemonium has an unofficial dress code—the more skin showing the better. Partiers are only required to wear clothing that covers all their bits and pieces. Most women wear the skimpiest lingerie they can find that pretty much only covers their nipples. Not that Magnus is complaining. 

He finally decides on a sparkly dark red shirt that buttons halfway up to make the neckline dip into a heavy V. He puts on several pieces of jewelry: necklaces, rings, and earrings that go all the way up his ear. He dusts light pink eyeshadow on his eyelids and blends the glitter in with his contour. His nails are already painted, but he decides to go with a simple black, and finally... he's ready. Magnus takes a step back and when he looks at himself in the mirror, he's confident enough to admit that he looks sexy and desirable. 

"Don't you look handsome?" Catarina compliments when Magnus comes to pick her up. 

"I was feeling adventurous," Magnus sighs, taking in his friend. Cat's wearing a strapless, striking midnight blue sequined dress that goes down to her knees. He fondly remembers them shopping for outfits for their first middle school dance in seventh grade. After giggling and gazing at some Victoria's Secrets outfit, Cat confessed that some girls were teasing her for not having the boobs to hold up a strapless dress. Magnus wonders what those girls would say when they look at her today. 

"Do you approve?" she asks, twirling. 

"Of course," Magnus says, hooking her arm with his. "Haven't I always told you that blue is your color?"

***

The second Magnus steps in through the doors of Pandemonium, he's immediately grateful to Cat for getting him to go out tonight. If it weren't for her, he'd be sitting at home, watching reruns on the crappy T.V. he has at home. 

"You're welcome," Cat yells over the music, already swaying to the music. "You wanna get us some drinks? I wanna scope out the dance floor."

"Sure. There are several handsome men in the corner over there." Magnus smiles at Cat's back as she weaves her way expertly through the crowd. 

When he manages to squeeze in an empty place at the bar, he orders a daiquiri for Cat and an Old Fashioned for him. Then he leans against the counter and surveys the club for anyone that catches his eye. 

Almost immediately, he sees a tall, awkward, somewhat gangly young man with messy black hair bouncing offbeat in the corner. The man looks up and catches Magnus's eye—and looks away almost immediately. 

He's intensely good-looking, however. The kind of good-looking that the porn industry would highly appreciate. It intrigues Magnus, so he raises a hand and beckons the boy over. 

Magnus chuckles when the boy turns to look around himself frantically. When the boy turns to look back at Magnus, he points at the boy and nods. The instant he does, the boy's cheeks flush pink. 

"Here are your drinks, sir," the bartender says, sliding the drinks across the counter. 

"Thank you." Magnus looks at the boy again. _Come here,_ he mouths. Finally, ever so carefully, the boy makes his way across the club to Magnus. 

"Hi," the boy says so softly that Magnus can hardly hear him. 

"Why, hello." Magnus lets an easy, confident smile settle on his face. "I'm Magnus."

"I'm Alec," the boy introduces himself, his voice still barely above a whisper. His eyes don't quite meet Magnus's. "Did you need something?"

"I want to know more about you." Magnus takes a sip of his Old Fashioned. "But first: would you like a drink?"

The boy—Alec—shakes his head furiously. "I'm only nineteen," he says. "I'm not old enough to drink. My siblings got me a fake I.D. Against my will."

Alec's younger than Magnus originally thought, but it's only a four year age difference. And, technically, Alec's an adult. 

"Alright, then," Magnus says, attempting to recover quickly. "Tell me about your siblings."

It's obviously the right thing to say. Alec brightens up and begins talking about them animatedly. In the span of fifteen minutes, Magnus learns that he has three siblings: Isabelle, who's a junior in high school, Jace, who's a senior in high school, and Max, who's in sixth grade. Jace was adopted when Alec was eleven and responds with sarcasm ninety-nine percent of the time. Isabelle is honest to a fault, which has gotten her in trouble multiple times. His parents are lawyers, and they want their children to be doctors or lawyers as well. 

Magnus is enthralled in the way Alec's eyes are lighting up, and the conversation is only interrupted by Cat dancing up to Magnus. 

"Hey, Mags," she shouts over the pulsing beat. She grabs the daiquiri off the counter and smiles confusedly at Alec. "Magnus, who's this?"

"This is Alec," Magnus says. "Alec, this is one of my best friends in the whole world, Catarina."

"Nice to meet you." Alec flashes a small smile at Cat. 

"Nice to meet you too." She grins at both of them. "Wanna come dance?" Cat asks. "I love this song."

Magnus turns to look at Alec. "Do you want to come dance with us?"

Alec hesitates and shakes his head. "I can't," he says. "I have class tomorrow, and I need to find my siblings."

Magnus holds out his phone. "Could I have your number, Alec? I'd love to get to know you better."

Ignoring Cat's barely contained excitement, Magnus smiles as Alec carefully enters his number into Magnus's phone.

***

As Magnus and Cat relax in the corner of the club, Magnus feels his phone go off in his pocket. It's Alec.

 **It was great meeting you,** the message reads. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on finishing another story, so I might not be able to write more of this story for a couple weeks.


End file.
